Full Price
by Silver Butterfly 111
Summary: The discussion between Gideon and Bill that led to Gideon being released from prison. But did Gideon pay too high a price? (My speculation about the deal the two of them made) One-shot.


**Okay so I do know how Gideon gets out of prison. (seeing as I've watched all of the episodes and am currently suffering through the most recent and annoying hiatus. Seriously Alex Hirsch Why must you torture us?!) But I wanted to do another Gravity Falls one-shot that focuses on the discussion between Gideon and Bill that was at the end of 'The Stanchurian Candidate' Enough rambling!**

Gideon finished the chalk outline on the wall by drawing a single eye with a vertical pupil in its center. "I'm finally ready to make a deal." He whispered ominously into the empty cell.

White light filled the dark small space and the dream-demon Bill Cipher was suddenly floating above Gideon's head.

He looked very annoyed at seeing Gideon. "Well, well, well if it isn't Gideon Gleeful. Bill exclaimed.

"I want to make another deal with you, demon." Gideon snapped he wasn't in the mood for any of the demon's 'pleasantries'

Bill tisked in disapproval of Gideon's tone, Gideon wasn't even sure how he made any noises that required a mouth, seeing as he didn't have one in the first place. The demon floated across the room and lowered himself until he was at eye level with Gideon.

The demon drew his black cane out of thin air and regarded Gideon with amusement. "Did you get shorter since the last time I saw you?" Bill asked looking Gideon up and down with scrutiny. Gideon's temper flared. "No, I did not get shorter!" Gideon screamed. Bill laughed. "Nice to see you're huge ego's still intact."

Gideon tried again to get the demon's attention away from his lack of height. "I. Want. To. Make. Another DEAL!" "And what makes you think I want to make another deal with you?" Bill asked nonchalantly twirling his cane. "I'm still mad about last time, Shortstack." Bill's voice suddenly took on an ominous tone. "So mad I'm seeing red," to emphasise his point the demon flew closer to Gideon, his eye widening and flashing dark red. Gideon squeaked in fright. "Get my drift?" Bill asked. Calming down enough to change back to 'normal'. Gideon nodded frantically. "Excellent." Bill purred, clearly pleased that he had intimidated Gideon. The demon waved his hand dismissively. "Now that that's all water under the bridge, you were saying?"

Gideon eyed the demon warily. "I want to get out of here and get revenge on the Pines' family for locking me away here in the first place and I want to rule this dumb town!" Gideon demanded. Bill floated over to the stone wall casually leaned against it while still floating in mid air. "Woah kid slow down that's quite a lot of deals at once do I look like a Black Friday sale to you? This isn't a two for one deal. I always expect full price." The demon snapped his fingers and a contact appeared out of thin air. Gideon snapped his mouth shut, suddenly having second thoughts. Bill noticed the kid hesitate. The contract erupted in flames. "Ah come on kid don't go and leave me hanging now." Gideon bit his lip in response. "You just need to play your cards right." Another flash of blue flame and Gideon was staring at an ace of hearts which featured a picture of him and Mabel in its center. Gideon's eyes glittered with longing.

Bill caught the slight change in the boy's expression. If he'd had a mouth he would have smiled like an evil maniac. "Ah. Bingo." Bill said in triumph. The poor gullible sap. "You love Shooting Star don't ya' kid?" Gideon nodded slowly his usual spoiled-brat demeanour was slipping.

Bill chuckled softly to himself maybe this deal was going to be more worth his time than he'd thought. "Shooting stars are hard to catch Shortstack." Bill snapped his fingers and the ace of hearts erupted into flames. Gideon watched the card crumble to blue ash and disappear. "What do you want from me?" Bill pushed himself away from the cell wall "Now we're talkin'," There were moments when Bill really did wish he had a mouth so that he could smile at how gullible everyone in this town was. If everyone else in the world was this easy to negotiate tying over the rest of the world would be a snap.

"Here's the deal Shortstack, I'll help you get outta here and I'll see if I can't catch you you're little Shooting Star, all you need to do for me is to sign on the line." The contact appeared in mid air, taking the place of the ace of hearts. "What happened to you and your handshakes?" Gideon asked curiously. Bill scoffed and twirled his cane. "Handshakes are so old school, we're about to rule the world here kid. You gotta think bigger than handshakes." Gideon shrugged and signed his name with a pen that had appeared in the air alongside the contract.

As soon as he'd finished the contract erupted in flames and Bill began to fade away. "Great, I'll see you 'round Shortstack. Though I'm not sure why you'd wanna leave this place anyway. It's nice and cozy not as cozy as those rooms in the insane asylums with the nice padded walls but hey I guess you can't have anything you want." Gideon stared at him horrified. "Why would I want to go to an insane asylum?"...but Bill was already gone.

"Trust me kid, when I'm through with your little town and your entire planet. Everyone's going to wish they were in an asylum in the first place." Bill said to himself as he examined the contract that Gideon had just signed.

'I Gideon Gleeful hereby sign my soul to the demon Bill Cipher.' "People really should read the fine print… Checkmate kid. " Gideon of course couldn't hear him anymore.


End file.
